


Sorry, May

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Story takes place after 1x09 Repairs. Skye sits in the cockpit and realizes how unfair she was towards May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, May

Skye was sitting next to May in the cockpit in complete silence. None of them felt the need to talk anyway. The whole thing with Hannah and Tobias left them somewhat speechless. Not because of the weird occurence, but the mess one single person could make by not talking.  
"I'm sorry" Skye suddenly said, startling May.  
"What for?" the pilot asked.  
"For being mean to you. I had no right. I had no idea what you went through that made you hard."  
"I gather Coulson told you" May stated.  
"Yes, but nothing major. I didn't ask, either. It's private. But I wanted to apologize. I wasn't fair. I judged you without knowing."  
"Do you feel better now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Now that you have apologized, do you feel better?"  
"No. Yes. I didn't do it for me. Ok, maybe a little. I know, Agent May that you don't trust me, especially after the stunt with Miles. But I swear I'm 100% loyal and truthfull. I won't ever betray the team again. And I will do anything and everything that is necessary to earn my place back on the team. I just wanted you to know that" Skye said and got up. She left the cockpit leaving May alone.  
Melinda thought of what the younger woman told her. She was right, she didn't fully trust her. But for the past few months the hacker proved herself over and over again. May knew that she might have been a little to harsh with her, but if it meant that Skye would work harder... She couldn't help a smile. It seemed like Coulson still got it. When he told her and the rest of the team that he gave the hacker a second chance she wanted to protest. But now she started to see why he did what he did. Of course, it helped to now why the hacker lied and joined SHIELD in the first place. May understood why the young woman wanted to know her origin. She never had the best mother-daughter relationship with her own mother, but to not know her at all... Unacceptable.  
When Coulson asked her to help him find out the truth she hesitated for a moment. Not because she didn't want to help. But she knew that if SHIELD was involved in the girls past, than that meant trouble. All kinds of it.  
Nevertheless, she agreed. If not for Skye, than at least for Coulson. He deserved her help. But if she was completely honest, especially since no one was around, she liked the girl and she wanted to help. She wasn't as heartless as everyone thought.


End file.
